Hibiki Fujimori
Hibiki Fujimori, a dedicated brand new shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He has been under observation ever since he snuck into a hidden temple close to Konoha, stealing a scroll and learning an S-Rank jutsu known as Flying Raijin. Background Information Hibiki lived a rather normal life. Being taught the way of a shinobi since he could walk by his father, a strict man of the Fujimori clan. A small yet known clan within Konohagakure. They don't have anything truly special to them involving their bloodline, however, they are known for their excellent flower shop. They work in conjunction with the Yamanaka Clan in the business as to not spark too much competition. Hibiki though was always trained to be a gentle soul, even with his outspoken personality. Being enrolled into the ninja academy he began to fly through with higher remarks than others. Though, he was then started to be seen skipping class and going to an unknown location. Nobody knew exactly where he went since tracking him was useless since his father trained him in survival tactics. Not too long after, Hibiki was seen being able to use Flying Raijin, a jutsu that was locked tightly in a confined location where nobody even knew it was, within an old Senju clan temple. He was never caught stealing the scroll or seen training it, so Hibiki never got in trouble for it, even though there are the ANBU keeping a close eye on him due to this unnatural ability to use the technique at his disposal. Being under watchful eyes, Hibiki now is a Genin, one of high stature for his knowledge and skills. Personality & Behavior Hibiki tends to keep to himself in large groups though, when with few people, he opens up. He's outspoken in the very sense of the word, he also tends to come off as lazy which turns around when he's training or on missions. He's a cheery young man and only wishes to keep striving to be better than he was the day before. Hibiki is easy to get along with and will always put people over himself. Confident in his own skills as well, he does tend to get a little too cocky for his own good. Even in situations where he gets as such, he keeps a calm and clear mind. He believes in everything being like a chess or shogi match, even if sometimes he plays his hand wrongly. A will of iron causes him to push through anything he has to in order to achieve his greatness. With all of this, he's a gentle soul, one of true heart and sometimes too kind for his own good. He holds everyone he knows or meets dear to him as if they were his own family. Appearance Hibiki has light green hair with a braid on the right side, dark emerald eyes as well. He bears his Konoha headband around his forehead in normal fashion. He usually sports an orange long sleeved shirt with a small black top covering the chest and shoulders, to the same area on his back. Typically, he wears dark colored pants with bandages around his ankles with shinobi issued sandals on his feet with black fingerless gloves over his hands. Nindo "I'll soar beyond all Hokages!" Stats Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By |}